Old Fashioned Remedies
by countjondi
Summary: After an uninvited attempt to help with farmwork, Applebloom is in need of medical attention at the hands of Zecora


Old Fashioned Remedies

By CountJondi

It was a cold autumn afternoon in ponyville, the leaves around sweet apple acres fluttered carelessly in the fall breeze. Applejack was galloping into town at a stalwart pace, and was followed by Applebloom. The „sisters" went to the town square where Applejack proceeded to place a few posters

„looking for rakers for the season, payment and hours negotiable. contact Applejack, or talk to Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner."

For there many leaves around sweet apple acres who needed rakers, but sadly there were no takers. „why can't i help with the raking" complained Applebloom loudly. „Well Ya should be focusing on your schoolwork now, Applebloom. Ain't there an assignment ya should be doin?" replied Applejack with a stern face

„why' can't I do both, Applejack, i got time" said Applebloom „well because your big sis says you can't, and my word is final, besides there's bad weather about, you could catch the death of cold" Applejack said calmly. „OOOOOOOOHHHH!". Objected Applebloom loudly

Shortly after putting up the posters, they left ponyville and went home towards Sweet Apple Acres. The next day was a Saturday, and during the mornig the Apple family was having breakfast, Applejack was discussing plans for farmwork with Big Macintosh.

„well i reckon we should start raking the southside, and start on the north wednesday morning, and the both of us should have it finished by friday evening, sooner if someone answers the ad. „Yepp" the red stallion replied in a tired tone. Applebloom overheard this and thought to herself, well if they'er raking the south-side, i could do the north!. Well i should dress properly, Applejack is right" the pegasi have been preparing the rain for 3 days now. She scuttled over to the barn, a bucket with a little milk in the bottom, it seemed oddly sticky a dairy product. „why are all these chains up?" she thought too herself as she looked for a rain coat. „there was some sort of ruckus here last night, wonder what it was?". Applebloom found an old raincoat of Applejacks, one she had worn when she was just a little filly like Applebloom herself, she tried it on and it seemed to fit perfectly, so she put it on Applebloom went on to the north side of the ranch too rake some leaves in defience of her "siste's" wishes.

When she got there, she saw that the ground was almost completely covered by appletree leaves. Applebloom started too raket the leaves, as she had seen Applejack do on more than one occasion. She worked hard until the stroke of noon, when she suddenly became very tired and started to walk home, right befores she got to the house she saw Applejack on her way too lunch, who in turn noticed Applebloom „I told you not to go on about helping with the leaf raking!", and then she suddenly gasped as she saw Appleblooms face. „What sis, what" said Applebloom nervously. „your face it's, it's green, and you've got red poxes all over you, are you feeling well hun?" asked Applejack in a worried tone „Not really" answered Applebloom. „well we should get you too bed straight away.

Applejack lead Applebloom to her bed and put her too sleep, after a week of bedrest, Applebloom wasn't feeling any better. „well we gotta get yah better so im gonna take yah too see Zecora, she might have something to fix yah up."

After a short while Applejack had gotten Applebloom to Zecora's place on a wagon. And put her hoof too the door a few times loudly. Zecora opened the door moments later and spoke "Who has risked my wrath, I was in middle of a bath."

„Hi Zecora, Applebloom hasn't been feeling well for a while, and i was wondering if you could help my sister, if you could get her some medicine i would highly appreciate it." „hmmmm so you have gotten your **fill** of this **ill**?" „with **quickness**, begone this **sickness**" said Zecora.

„is there anything you can **do** for her?" pleaded Applejack with sullen eyes.

„there be only one **cure**, that will work for **sure.** it will take a **while** to get back her **smile**" said Zecora.

„hmmm would it be okay too leave her here with you, me an Big Mac have a lot of work today."

„I think would be **best**, in order for her to catch her **rest"**

"so it's settled then i'l check up on her tonight, and if she's feeling better i'l take her back home" Said Applejack

„fare well my **friend**, trust that this disease i will **rend **„ said Zecora as Applejack left for home. Zecora spent some time in gathering ingredients for a potion, after a few hours she poured the gathered herbs too large cup of hot water. „Will this help me get better?" Asked Applebloom. „It will **soon**, **Applebloom**" answered Zecora, a few moments later Zecora drank the potion, Applebloom was confused, „you said, this would help **me** get better?!. „it will **soon**, **Applebloom**" Zecora replied, a subtle grin apone her black and white face.

About 15 minutes later Zecora went to the cupboard and took out of it, a bottle marked as „StoneSword potion" she then took a few colour paints and went outside for a short while, after she was back she took Applebloom, and turned her around, so she layed on her stomach.

Then she took out a stick and put it in Applebloom's mouth „The **gain** will outweigh the **pain**" she bit on the stick as Zecora seemed to want her to do, Applebloom took a slow breath in, and a slow breath out. Then Applebloom looked behind her, and witnessed the unexpected, Zecora had grown a Large elongated object between her legs!. Applebloom wondered what that could be and remembered something she had seen. Once before had she seen a stallion's member, once she saw Big Mac's by accident as he was bathing, but Zecora was by far the larger of the 2 Fun-Fingers

„HMMMM; HMMMM" whined Applebloom as she put some sort of gag, that seemed force the stick deeper ino her mouth.

Zecora than went back as Applebloom continued „HMMM; HMMM,mnnoo!"

Zecora'S throbbing colthood was painted with strange symbols, and images of some sort, one of them being her cutie mark and several markings that Applebloom had never seen at Zecora's before. Zecora gave a lusty gaze of aprooval apon Applebloom's rear...

„From this **rape**, there is no **escape."**

And then Zecora Proceeded to pierce Applebloom's moist, soft, and delicate vagina. After several minutes of this, Applebloom's behind had grown quite a dark shade of maroon, as several drops of mare-blood came from her special-place dripping apon Zecora's throbbing stallion-stick. And Zecora began to speak. "Your **blood** has made a **flood**"

"my **pleasure** has no **measure**" The zebra said gleefully. A sick almost demented smile came apon her face. Applebloom had never seen anypony smile wider. Zecora continued her act of vile lust. **"** heheheh aren't my **strikings** to your **likings?". **Her thrusting speed grew greatly as the muffled sounds of Applebloom echoed across the everfree forest, As Zecora screamed of overwhelming ecstacy did "little spike" as Zecora had named it, unleash her load into the little foal. As it occured had Applebloom's coat grown a shade less greener, and the poxes which previously covered her body were fewer in number. Applebloom whimpered as her muffled sounds became understandeble but for a moment. "can you let me go Zecora, please?"

"Be **assured**, that you will be **cured**" did the older mare reply. But a moment later, did the zebra loosen the gag placed around Applebloom's mouth. "your letting me go now?" Applebloom shrieked with terror. Zecora slowly turned her head slowly from side to side and said "Round **one**, is **done**, round **two**, will **ensue**" She went again for the "StoneSword" potion and took a big, big gulp of it and gave a sound of satisfaction. A moment later was she infront of Applebloom. " be **ready**, and hold **steady**" Zecora requested, Applebloom closed her mouth tightly and continued to cry in to the bedsheets, but a moment later did zecora re-fit the gag to force Applebloom's mouth to open, rather than closed. and Zecora's convulsing sausage struck apon Applebloom's now flustered cheek violentely before she entered it into the little filly's mouth quickly with numbing speed, yet not without grace. A few moment's later Applebloom found herself with a throbbing black and white "family tree" in her mouth. Although this the most disgusting thing to go into her mouth during her lifetime, she was surprised to find it tasting an awful lot like Pinkie Pie's cooking...

A short time ago, in a galaxy fairly close by...

A fat slimy worm sat apon his throne of slimy swag where he was contemplating sending a bounty hunter to get an alien from a previously unexplored planet to see if enslaving, conquering or deal drugs to them would be a good idea, so he contracted Boba Fett, which of cources accepted the jobb for 2500 credits along with of Couple Twi'Lek slaves, so he put the 2 enslaved slaves onto slave 1, so his slaves would be kept enslaved on slave 1 while traveling on slave 1. Boba went onto the planet registered as system : 65 71 75 65 73 74 72 69 61 0d 0a

And just happened to land just by Zecora's hut and when he saw the building he thought, "seems to be off the beaten track might be easy to hijack someone from these backwaters" as he approached he heard the squiel of some sort of small horse. He slowly opened the door to a hut in the middle of the dark forest he encountered, when he witnessed the activities. He took of his helmet, stared in shock and blinked twice before putting it back on. "wanna join in, oin this sin?" Asked Zecora the incredibly surprised bounty hunter. He jetpacked and broke throught the roof and pulled up his flamer as he thought to himself "NO, NO NOPE, DIDN'T happen" as an avid fan of the My Little Pony:Friendship is magic, he could never look the same at Applebloom again. so right before the flames coinsumed Zecora's hutt. Zecora's penis had become green and was almost completely covered in red spots. While Applebloom's coat no longer was green and had no red spots, but however much of her mane glistened because of Zecora's Love juice that covered a great portion of her body. Zecora took up a dagger from a nearby table, cut of her penis and threw it at Boba who was now jetpacking through the air. The fire was then extinguished and, then Zecora Said" you shall forever be cursed, die falling head first. You shall be confined to be slain by the blind!"

Boba retreated in agony as the disease that befell Applebloom demanded him to go back to his ship.

Zecora than relesased the gag and bonds holding Applebloom,

"Why, Zecora, **WHY**!? "whined Applebloom in a sullen tone, staring at the ground

"this was the only **cure**, that would work for **sure**." Zecora spoke calmly

"Would you like to **forget** tonight?, my little **Dyke**."

Zecora drew out some potion and gave Applebloom, Applebloom eagerly grabbed it and drank. Applebloom fell down Asleep. A few Minutes later there was a knock on the door...

It was Applejack "she came to the half-burned hut and said "oh, dear, Did applebloom do this"

"... Yes, but i don't mind, there was little damage.

I see applebloom has recovered.

"Zecora nodded quietely"

Applebloom woke up Cheerfully

Celestia almighty, it was fun at Zecora's today, i helped her brew all sorts of stuff.

Right before she left, Applebloom said: when are we gonna do this agai?n

"**Soon** **Applebloom**." Zecora said with a wide, wide smile on her face


End file.
